A Creeper in the Fog, and a Stalker in the Trees
by Kaarie X
Summary: It's Pony's and Johnny's first day of ninth grade. . . But, they both feel like something is going to go wrong. . . Deadly-wrong. Rated T for voilence and slight foul language. My first one-shot! :D
1. Slenderman Slenderman

Okay, so I was lisening to the slenderman song,and I came up with this.  
>I dont own the outsiders, and i obviously dont own slenderman.<br>**IMPORTANT INFO:** I fixed the problem with the translation, and I added another news entree thingy. the two laguages are JAPANESEand SWEDISH.  
>BUT! the translation might not be good beacuse I used google translate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tulsa, Oklahoma<br>August 12, 1967  
>7:00 a.m.<strong>

**Ponyboy groaned in irritation** when he felt the weight of his older brother, Soda, on top of him.

"Wake up Pone, ya gotta get ready fer school." Said his brother's soft voice.

Pony just groaned again and turned over, "Jus' a little bit longer." Soda laughed playfully and pounced on him again. The older then began to tickle the drowsy boy.

This time, Pony reluctantly pushed himself up from the matress, saying, "Alright, I'll be down in a second." Soda smiled in victory, then took off.

Pony took a few moments to sit and think about what exactly he was going to be late for.

_Oh, yeah,_ he remembered, _today's the first day of ninth grade._

Darry and Soda, being proud big brothers, were going to drive him to school for the first day of ninth grade, due to the fact that he'd skipped a grade. Although, Pony thought this was going to be the most emberrassing day of his life. His brothers weren't the olny ones that were going to see him off, the gang was as well. Darry was going to videotape it too, purposely adding to his younger brother's shame.

But Pony figured it wouldn't be too bad since Johnny was going to share the emberrassing spotlight along with him. Though Steve and Two-Bit wouldn't, they weren't going to attend the first day.

Pony worked on untangling himself from his and Soda's bedsheets, but at the same time, a strange tingling was going up and down his spine. Not wanting to waste time pondering on such a strange feeling, he pushed the thought to the back of his head and undid the last knot holding him down to his bed.

He threw his legs to the the side of his bed, shivering at how cold the floor felt underneith his feet. When he stood up, an overwelming feeling of fear and danger coursed through his body, causing him to widen his eyes, and make him feel dizzy. He staggered to the wall and placed his hand on it to steady himself.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought.

"Pony, hurry up or you'r not gonna have time to take a shower!" Darry's voice called out to him from downstairs.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and straightend up his back.

_That was weird._ He thought, and started making his way out of the room.

He rushed to take a shower and get dressed, not wanting to be late enough that too many people would be around the school yard to witness his humiliation.

He'd just finished getting dressed when it was about time to go. His breakfeast was layed out on the table.

"No time ta sit down n' eat, Pone," Darry said, "You can eat it on the way."

Pony sighed and chugged his chocolate milk. He wrapped up his hard boiled egg and peice of chocolate cake in seperate paper napkins and headed toward the front door.

Just as he got to the door, Johnny walked through and alomst got cake smashed on his face.

"Woah, be carefull there Johnnycake." Pony sais moving his cake away from the boy.

"S-Sorry, Pony." Johnhy mumbles. Pony stared at him for a few seconds noticing his mood, then he walked out the door. Everyone else passed him by.

Darry hands Johnny a peice of cake wrapped in a paper napkin as he passed, saying, "No time ta stay n' eat, Johnny, we gotta go." Johnny sighed in response, and followed him out the door.

As the greasers drove, crowded in Darry's truck, Pony couldn't help but notice Johnny's odd mood. His nervous appearance was normal, but there was something _about_ that appearance that was... _off_.

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 a.m.<strong>

**Earlier that morning** at the lot, Johnny had woken up stiff and cold. He sat up and cracked his back. Taking a moment to sit and allow his body to adjust to being awake, an overwelming feeling of dread krept in on him. His breath caught in his throte as the feeling continued to surge throughout his body. After a long while, the feeling slowly faded away, and he could finally breath.

Johnny was bent over on his knees, gasping for breath. beads of sweat were running down his fourhead. He ran a hand through his greasy hair.

Finally having gathered himself, Johnny stood up and started making his way to the Curtis house.

It was very cold outside and foggy all over. Most of the trees were bare, already taking a toll from the effects of the Fall season. Some leaves crunched from underneith the greaser's feet, others were squished. A few small puddles of rain were splashed through.

As Johnny walked on, the same uneasy feeling crept back up on him. He feels as though he was being followed. He walked faster, but the feeling only became stronger.

He suddenly stopped and looked around panickingly. All he saw was a short road, a huge cloud of fog and. . .

_Trees. . ._

His heart started beating rapidly, his breaths became faster. He turned around and bolted for the Curtis house. Soon enough, he came up to the the porch and pushed the screen door open, almost having cake smashed all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>7:15 a.m.<strong>

**Darry's truck** eased to a stop in the drop-off zone of the school. Pony hastely jumpped out of the truck and pulled Johnny with him.

"Alight guys," He said quickly, "See ya'll la-"

"Hold it," Darry inturrupted, making Pony stop dead in his tracks, "Where do you think _you'r_ going you two?"

Ponyboy groaned, "C'mon Dar, do we realy have to do this?" The remainder of the gang spilled out of the car laughing deviously.

"Yes, you do, Pony. C'mon, don't wine, me n' Soda both had to do it." The older answered flatly taking out a camera.

Pony growled when he overheard Soda whispering to Steve_, "That's such a big fat lie."_

With a sigh, Pony asks, "Alirght, fine. Can ya' just give me some time ta smoke a few cancer sticks before we do this?"

Darry rolled his eyes, "Fine. But, no more than a few!" The gang, aside from Ponyboy and Johnny, groaned. Pony smiled in victory as he trotted off toward the small woodland area located beside the school. Everyone watched as he dissapeared behind a large group of. . .

_Trees. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>7:25 a.m.<strong>

**Darry checked his ****watch** and sighed, "That sly dog, there's only five minutes left until the bell rings." He turned towards Johnny, "Hey Johnnycake, can ya' go get Pony fer me?" Johnny nodded and made his way over to the woodland area beside the school.

When he dissapeared behind the same group of trees Pony had entered before, he found that his friend was no longer there. At first, he was confused, but then, the uneasy felling from earlier krept up on him once again. He felt like the fog surrounding him had become thickier.

He was panicking, his friend was nowhere around while thick sheets of fog and mist blanketed the ground. To him, this was a worse-case-scenario.

He took off, fearing the worste. "Pony!" He yelled, sweat gathering on his fourhead, "Pony, come back!" No answer.

He almost lost all hope until he came across a familier greaser leaning on a large tree smoking a cigarrette. Though he was relieved to see his friend in one peice, the eneasy feeling didn't go away.

He approached the teen and hit his arm.

"Ow, Johnny!" Pony rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"Fer scarin' me!" He hit his friend again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" They stood and stared at each other for a while.

". . . Well," Johnny said, "We should be headin' back 'fore the gang starts worryin'."

". . ." Johnny looked at Pony when he didn't hear a reply. He gaspsed at the expression Pony was making.

"Pone, you alright?" He asked.

". . . You feel it too, Johnny?" At first, the shorter greaser didn't know what the other was talking about, but then, realization set in.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, all the children try to run**._

"Y-you mean. . . You mean that realy. . . scared feeling?" Pony nodded.

**_Slenderman Slenderman, to him it's part of the fun._**

Johnny gulpped, "I had that same feeling when I woke up, too. I couldn't even move until it stopped. A-And then, when I was on my way to your house. . . I-I got this bad feelin' that I was bein. . . _watched_ or somethin'." Both of their throtes went dry, as if whatever force that was watching them before, was hiding within the. . .

_Trees. . ._

_**Slenderman Slenderman, dressed in dark, his suit and tie.**_

Pony spoke, "I think we should just ferget 'bout school and head on-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Johnny yelled.

Pony quickly turned around, but he had no time to scream.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, you most certainly will die.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 a.m.<strong>

**The school bell sounded.** The gang was overwelmed with worry by now.

Darry mumbled to himself, "They must've went home. . . I swear, if they don't come back soon, I'll beat the tar outta 'em when I find 'em."

The drop-off zone had cleared out by now, leaving the gang as the only inhabitance. Two-Bit and Soda were anxious, Darry was irritated, and Steve and Dally were pissed.

Even though the gang members were quite upset with the younger two, an eerie feeling had settled in the pits of their stomachs.

Dally sais while playing with his lighter, "If those lil' fuckers ran on home, I swear-"

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

The gang jumpped, instantly recognizing Johnny's voice. The butterflies in their stomachs started swarming around and around.

Everyone took off towards the woodland aread fearing the worste. As they all expected, Pony and Johnny weren't just passed the large group of trees they'ed seen them go into.

Darry was leading the group. It didn't take long for them to finally make it the to the youngest greasers' location, and what they saw will forever be embroided in their minds.

A creature in a form that resembled a man in a black suit, was standing in an open space with countless black tentacles coming out of it's back.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, his branching arms are for collecting.**_

It's head was completely white and bald, and it had no face.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, his face is empty of expressing.**_

In one of it's tentacles was Pony's limp body, blood pouring from a wound that resembled a bitemark in his head.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, he won't let you say goodbye.**_

And in another was Johnny, fully concious, with the creature staring up at him.

The hood was frantically yelling over and over again, "If you'r gonna kill me, kill me! Please, just do it! Just kill me! Kill me already! KILL ME!"

_**Slenderman Slenderman, you most certainly will die**_

Dallas put his hand over his mouth, "Oh my god!"

The creature must have heard him, because as soon as he uttered those words, it quickly turned his head towards him.

Darry gulpped, and with fearful tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he yells at the thing, "You put those boys down right now, ya' hear? Put them down!"

The creature merely lowered the tenticle holding Pony in response. With a quick movement, it took a nother huge bite out of Pony's head.

_**You most certainly will die.**_

_**_**You most certainly will die.**_**_

_**_**You most certainly will die.**_**_

_**_**You most certainly will die.**_**_

Soda dropped to his knees and allowed the contents of his stomach to spill out. At that, the creature made a strange humming noise.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, sometimes hums a lonely drone.**_

One of the creature's tentacles coiled, then snapped at the gang taking every single one of them off of their feet, and onto their backs. By the time they all opened their eyes, the only trace left of the creature were scratched and dented. . .

_Trees. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Tulsa, Oklahoma<br>August 12, 1968  
>7:45 a.m.<strong>

**_THE__ TULSA TELLER_**

It was one year ago at this very time and date that the murder of fourteen year old local highschooler, Ponyboy Curtis, and the kidnapping of sixteen year old local highschooler, Johnathon Cade, had occcured.

It all started when the two boys arrived together at the highschool with their friends and family. Ponyboy's eldest brother, Darryl Curtis, was supposedly planning to emberrass the younger by video-taping his first day of ninth grade. Ponyboy, not wanting this to happen, asked to be excused momentarily so that he may smoke. When Ponyboy had been gone for a long time, Darryl sends Johnathon Cade to get Ponyboy.  
>Darryl, along with his younger brother Sodapop Curtis, Keith Mathews, Dallas Winstin, and Steven Randel, waited for their return, long after the school's bell had rung. They suddenly hear Johnathon Cade scream <em>"What the hell is that?"<em> and follow the voice. By the time they all arrived at the scene, Ponyboy Curtis was dead with a bite mark in his head, and Johnathon Cade was begging for death. The two boys were being held by what Sodapop Curtis sais to be-

**_Tulsa News in the Morning_**

_"An Octapus Man in a Suit."_ Soon after the creature notices the group of boys, it attacks them by hitting them with one of it's tenticles. By the time they were all able to look back up, the creature was gone. Soon after this incident, strange occurances began taking place in the Curtis house**. **

**_Slenderman Slenderman, he will wonder 'round your home._**

Items were moving on their own, glass objects were spontainiously cracking or breaking completely, and appliences were shutting on and off on their own. About two months after these occurances began, Sodapop Curtis-

_**National News at Dawn**_

-had gone missing in the middle of the night with no trace. An investigator notes that Sodapop's bedroom window was open and that the tree just outside of it had a cracked branch.

_**Slenderman Slenderman, blends in well within the trees**._

The morning after, Darryl Curtis had a complete mental breakdown and has been living in the Tulsa Mental Hospital ever since. The other witnesses, Keith Mathews, Dallas Winstin, and Steve Randel, were effected by the incident as well.  
>Keith Mathews, in a fit of hallucinatory rage caused by a mixture of heroin and crack-cocain, cut out his own eyes, and ate them. Keith was also admitted into the Tulsa Mental Hospital a week after.<br>Dallas Winstin deliberatly crashed into and on-coming truck on a highway, and died apon impact. Unfortionately, he was accompanied by two other people, Timothy and Curly Shephard. Timothy Shephard was able to survive the crash, but his younger brother, Curly, died soon after being emmited into the hospital. "I personally think it was an accident," Sais Timothy, "after all, it was pretty damn foggy."

**_Slenderman Slenderman, in the fog he's hard to see._**

(Google this next part in Japanese)  
><strong>日本ニュースライブ<strong>

スティーブンランデル用として、ソーダポップの消失についての公聴会後のわずか数時間は、自分自身を掛けていた。専門家や研究者らは、これらのイベントは"スレンダーマン"として知られている非常に古い伝説に結びつけると言う。この"細身の男は"無顔と黒いスーツの男、、として現れると言われ、その後ろから成長している多くの触手のようなオブジェクトを持っています。スレンダー人は"人間の肉を供給すると述べ、ポニーボーイカーティスの頭の上に見られる一口マークを説明し、子どもたちの後に移動する傾向がある。これまでにタルサの事件以来、"スレンダーマン"についてのレポートは世界中から殺到している。地質学者はさらに初期の紀元前の時代から"スレンダーマン"にリンクすると考えられている奇妙な工芸品やサンプルになった。

(Google this again in Swedish)

**Världsomfattande Nytt Från Sverige**

Myndigheter runt om i världen säger till medborgarna att hålla ett vakande öga på sina nära och kära, för att hålla sig borta från starkt skogsområden, och att stanna inomhus när det är dimmigt ute. Folk måste fråga sig, "Vad kan jag göra för att skydda min familj?" För alla vet, är smal man tittar på.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slenderman Slenderman, dressed in black his suit and tie<strong>_

_**Slenderman Slenderman, you most ceratinly will die~.**_

_**Ah~**_

_**Oh~**_

_Sung by Big Al (Vocaloid)_

* * *

><p><em>heres a link to the song<br>.com/watch?v=VZoOn7mdzXQ&list=PL1382ED59F60B1F43&index=31&feature=plpp_video  
>(you-tube)<em>


	2. You Guys

Hi! I'm sorry you thought this was a new chapter, but I have something somewhat IMPORTANT to tell you.

Since the end of the school years is coming up, I thought i'd do something special for you guys. Here they ear.

1. Two new Chapters of You Look Just Like Him.

2. A new chapter of Szayelle Made What? I know you guys have been dying for that. (though I don't know if I'll be able to do it, i'm trying to make the chapter extra-long to compensate for the year-long wait .)

3. A sequel to A Creeper in the Fog and a Stalker in the Trees. It's going to be called Non-Believers in which a bunch of kids go out into the woods for their summer vacation from collage believing all of the stories from back in the sixties about the gang were all made up by the media despite knowing a lot of people that believe in it.

Okay, so my graduation day is the 6th. If you don't see this stuff up by 5 pm, I might either be out of the house, or I changed my mind and decided to do it on the 7th.

ALSO! I'd like to give another super duper mega apology to the people following my story Szayelle Made What? I just trolled you super hard right now and I really hate having to do that! Another thing, I'm editing the chapters to it because I've noticed that some of my viewers find it hard to read because it's all bunched up in bolded writing, and I also wanted to make a few changes.

SORRY AGAIN!


End file.
